


Leave Me Alone

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Jack Kline, Gen, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Angst, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Has PTSD, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack is a lot more like sam than they thought and in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 : Hallucinations  
> •×•  
> hints at suicide attempting and such.

"hello son."

jack instinctively took a step back as he stared at lucifer, knowing that the archangel should be rotting but he's been appearing for days now, ever since jack came home for the first time after leaving the empty; the hunt he had been on with sam had been lucifer-free up until this point and the nephilim figured that the hallucination was gone, but, of course, he was wrong. "you're just in my head, you're made up."

"maybe i am, maybe i'm not." lucifer shrugged, walking towards jack but he only moved away, "stay away from me." he spat and lucifer rolled his eyes, "if i'm just in your head, then get rid of me." he suggested and jack swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and actually doing his damndest to try and get rid of him, but only to open his eyes and still see him standing there, closer than before, "i'm still here, aren't i? wouldn't that imply that i'm actually here? oh! maybe you brought me back with you? wouldn't that be something."

"shut up!"

jack sent a blast of energy at the hallucination, watching it dissipate and he let out a breath, staring at the empty space for awhile before he turned, planning to keep looking through this abandoned factory for clues, but he gasped as he met eyes with lucifer; "no offense, buddy, but this is getting kinda sad."

"y-you're not real."

"yeah, heard that one before. listen, there's obviously a reason you're seeing me, right? what is it? something you're not getting at home? is it dean? maybe even sam or cas?"

jack stayed quiet, clenching his jaw and crossing his arms, gripping onto his coat sleeves, "they caring for you? acting like mary never happened or that you are just as good as you used to be?"

"i'm not evil."

"would god kill a not evil person? i mean, that kinda defeats his whole purpose, doesn't it?"

"shut up, shut up, shut up!" jack screamed, lunging at the archangel but missing as he suddenly dissapeared, "really? c'mon, you're not even using your powers anymore? lame." lucifer huffed and jack turned around, seeing him yet again and he gulped, his hands trembling, "i had a point though, didn't i? god wouldn't kill an innocent person, especially the way he ganked you like wow that was so violent! i mean, the screaming, and the burning, and--"

"stop it!"

"don't deny the truth, kiddo. after what you did, you were better off dead."

jack took in a shaky breath, tears coming to his eyes but he blinked them away, looking down at the ground and hearing footsteps come towards him, "they were relieved, you know, especially dean." lucifer mumbled and jack looked up, the archangel now right next to him, "you were gone and they didn't have to worry about their little pet getting out and causing anymore problems. they were done with you, jack, and i'm sure if you died here, sam wouldn't even carry your body out."

"no, no, he.....h-he loves me."

"does he? when have you heard him say it?"

"w-well......"

"exactly, he doesn't care about you." lucifer shrugged and jack bit his lip to keep it from quivering, "hey, when you were dead, you didn't have to deal with me." he added as he gave jack a pat on the shoulder, making the boy jump, "don't you wanna get rid of me?"

".......y-yes."

"didn't sam give you one of those special kill everything guns?"

jack uncrossed his arms, going into his inner coat pocket and pulling out a gun loaded with bullets that were equivalent to the bullets used in the colt, "you know how to use it, just turn it around and click, boom! problems solved!"

jack hesitantly began raising the gun to his chin, shutting his eyes and looking down as he did so, finger on the trigger as he gathered the courage to press it; "jack!"

the nephilim jumped as he heard sam's shout echo through the factor, eyes wide as he looked up and saw his dad, holding a bloody angel blade as a sign that he had killed the monster they were searching for, "what are you doing?" sam asked, tone filled with worry and jack stammered, trying to figure out what to say and he lowered the gun, "don't be such a chicken!" lucifer shouted and jack turned, seeing him standing a good ten feet away and he raised the gun, firing a couple times at the hallucination in an attempt to make it dissapear and sam jumped, "woah! jack, stop!"

jack looked back at sam, his hand shaking and still pointing the gun, breathing heavily, "h-he won't go away!" he cried and sam's stomach twisted in a way he never has before, "j-just.....it's just a click and then a boom. problem solved. click and boom, cl-click and b-boom." jack stammered, practically hyperventilating as tears rolled down his cheeks, bringing the gun up to his chin.

"jack, don't!"

"just shoot, dammit!"

jack let out a sob, not sure who to listen to anymore as he kept the gun pressed under his chin, hesitating with the trigger, "jack, look at me." sam cooed and the nephilim looked up, watching as sam placed the blade on the floor before slowly approaching him, "whatever he's saying, don't listen to him. he's wrong."

".......y-you....d-do you hate m-me?"

"jack, you're my son, of course i don't hate you."

"wow, he pulled the son card, how original." lucifer scoffed as he appeared behind sam and jack gulped, looking at the hallucination and sam walked closer, getting a little over two feet away from him, "buddy, look at me, not him." sam cooed and jack did as told, locking eyes with his dad and he lowered the gun, making lucifer groan, "i'm real. you're real. he's not, listening to him won't do you any good."

"ignoring me won't make me leave."

jack clenched his fist, accidentally firing a bullet and he screamed as it him in the hand, dropping the gun in shock and holding his injured hand, a huge hole in his hand oozing blood and sluggishly leaking bits of grace, getting the urge to throw up as he saw bone and muscle tissue of his hand, unable to heal because the bullets were designed to hurt creatures even as strong as him. "oh, so _now_ you fire the gun?" lucifer spat and jack looked up at him for a moment before he looked back down at his hand, turning it over and actually gagging as he saw the exit wound, which was even more bloody and exposed; tissue torn and shredded, bones bent and shattered, blood gushing everywhere.

the nephilin barely even noticed as sam spoke to him while wrapping a bandanna around his hand, making the wound burn and jack sobbed, seeing the hallucination of lucifer getting fuzzy in the corner of his eye.

wait, what the hell?

jack pulled his hand out of sam's grasp, taking it back into his free hand and staring directly at lucifer before digging his into the entry wound, watching lucifer glitch out like a busted hologram, fazing in and out, "jack?" sam asked, trying to get the boy's attention but he was focused, pressing harder and harder into the wound, despite the extreme pain and as he grunted and clenched his teeth together in determination, lucifer eventually dissapeared.

"jack, can you hear me?"

jack looked up at sam, releasing the grip on his hand, "he.....he's gone." he breathed out, sniffling and sam swallowed thickly, unable to stop thinking about how familiar this situation felt as he gently grabbed jack's arm, "let's get out of here and patch you up, okay?" sam cooed and jack nodded, following his dad as they left the factory.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
